<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite the Bullet by YanderexBabydoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953164">Bite the Bullet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll'>YanderexBabydoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive Behavior, Reader is Shiratorizawa's manager, Team Dynamics, Yandere, yandere behavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You might be Shiratoizawa's manager, but it’s been a long, long time since Ushiwaka’s kept up the facade that that’s all you are to them. </p><p>Nobody, not even Coach, has anything to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite the Bullet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the idea of a training camp over the summer break was first brought up, you hadn’t really paid a lot of thought to it.</p><p>Lots of schools held practice camps over the holidays, usually with other teams, but Shiratorizawa has always been a little different. Their camps were private, <em>always</em>. What good would come from training with the other teams in the prefecture when they were so clearly on different levels? Sure, they’ll play a few games with some of the local college teams, but mostly it’ll be never ending drills and practice games amongst themselves. </p><p>They’d be busy, which meant that <em>you </em>would be busy and if all went to plan you’d get through it all without any issues. Well, no more issues than their normal practices usually held. Besides, you only lived a few minutes walk away from the campus, which meant-</p><p>“You are our manager. You will be staying here.”</p><p>Ushijima’s level voice brooks no argument, but you stupidly open your mouth anyway, “But-”</p><p>The look in his eyes is cold enough to freeze you in your tracks- whatever protests you have die in your throat as you obediently fall silent and let him speak. “You will be staying here at the Academy, that is final.”</p><p>The ‘with <em>me</em>’ part is unsaid, but the possessive glint in his eyes as he stares you down says it all. You might be their manager, but it’s been a long, long time since Ushiwaka’s kept up the facade that that’s all you are to them. </p><p>Nobody, not even Coach, has anything to say about it. He hardly cares. So long as his team puts in the work, so long as they <em>win</em>, what you want doesn’t even factor into the equation.</p><p>You wonder sometimes, when exactly things changed. There wasn’t one single moment where they suddenly crossed a line - maybe if there had been, you would have quit on the spot, possibly even tried to report it, for all the good it would have done. But it wasn’t like that - it was little things, boundaries that weren’t broken so much as pushed, and when you gave they pushed a little further. What was out of line one day slowly became the norm and by the time you realised it… well, it hardly matters now.</p><p>It’s better just to bite the bullet. You’ll be free in another few months and kicking up a fuss will only serve to make your life difficult for the remainder of that time. You don’t have any illusions of power at Shiratorizawa, you know exactly where you stand in the food chain and what kinds of hell they’ll gladly put you through if you try and resist.</p><p>It’s the lesser of two evils - it doesn’t mean you have to like it.</p><p>Which is why you don’t scream bloody murder when a pale, toned arm snatches your wrist and pulls you into an empty classroom on your way back from dinner on the first night.</p><p>You barely have a moment to process the sudden hijacking before Semi’s mouth is crashing against yours and he’s pushing you up against one of the desks. His teeth nip at your bottom lip until you open up and let his tongue slide in. </p><p>Semi groans into the kiss as his tongue flicks against yours, his arms looped around your waist to keep you in place. You really don’t know why you’re surprised - he’s been staring at you all afternoon, those dark eyes boring holes into your back, all because you’d managed to find yourself stuck between Goshiki and Shirabu and their bickering at lunch. That you’d gone <em>out of your way </em>to sit down at an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria to the rest of them with some notes to study before you were ambushed by the pair apparently doesn’t factor in to your supposed ‘betrayal’. Semi tolerates sharing you with the rest of them (he, like you, doesn’t really have much of a choice in the matter) but when Shirabu’s hand had laced itself with yours as he made some snarky insult towards the future Ace you’d practically <em>felt</em> his irritation spike from across the room. </p><p>He never does take it well whenever Shirabu decides to be <em>affectionate</em>.</p><p>As if he senses your thoughts slipping from him he growls. Keeping his lips firmly locked around yours his hands slide from your waist to grip the back of your thighs, lifting you with a soft grunt to set you down on the top of the desk. </p><p>“Semi-” you gasp, pulling away just a fraction. You recognise the hungry glint in his dark eyes all too well, but he can’t seriously be thinking-</p><p>He follows you, capturing your soft lips once more in a heavy open mouthed kiss. Those long, calloused fingers pry your legs apart, sliding his hips into the available space between them. Heat blooms in your cheeks as he turns his attention towards the waistband of your pants, and you find yourself incredibly thankful that you’re wearing your training gear and not your purple, plaid Shiratorizawa skirt he seems to enjoy so much.</p><p>Your hands find his chest and you suddenly push back, forcing him to break the kiss. Semi nearly snarls at the loss of contact and your heart skips a beat in response, but you will yourself to speak, because you really don’t wanna be fucked in an empty classroom when he’s in one of his jealous moods.</p><p>It had taken <em>weeks </em>for the bruises on your hips (and the ones he sucked into your neck) to fade the last time it happened.</p><p>“Semi, stop,” you say, fighting back a wince when your voice comes out breathy and unsteady. “Please.”</p><p>For a moment the tension between the two of you is thick enough to cut with a knife. His eyes are still swimming with heated lust that makes your stomach flip, but his face is carefully blank as he stares at you, his expression giving nothing away. He’s still close, the warmth of his breath tickling your skin, his fingers still toying with the hem of your panties. </p><p>He doesn’t let you go, doesn’t move away, instead Semi just sighs, lowering his face to bury it into the crook of your neck. If he were anybody else, you might take it as a sign of acquiescence. </p><p>But you know Semi far too well to believe that. </p><p>His lips curl into a smirk against your skin, and before you can steel yourself his teeth catch at your throat, earning a sharp squeak in response. You fist at his black tee shirt and he chuckles, pulling away just enough so that he can meet your gaze. There is nothing soft or tender in his expression - Semi looks positively cruel, almost predatory as he smiles at you. </p><p>“No,” is all he offers you as he attacks your mouth once more, dragging his fingers through your hair to keep you anchored against him. The hand inside your pants brushes against the cotton of your panties and your heart rate spikes as he suddenly cups your warmth.</p><p>“Eita.”</p><p>You both freeze at the voice. </p><p>With his chest pressed up against yours you can feel the displeased rumble from Semi as he reluctantly pulls away from you, his hand slipping out of your pants. His eyes flicker across your face for just a moment, long enough for you to see his silent promise of more to come before he casually glances over his shoulder at the intruder.</p><p>Breath quickening, you follow his gaze to find Ushijima standing in the open doorway, Tendou leaning against the frame beside him, eyeing the two of you with a Cheshire cat like grin. The Captain, however, is far from smiling. </p><p>“Reon and Taichi are looking for you. They’re practicing their spikes in Gym three.”</p><p>Silently Semi nods, throwing you one last (dare you say wistful?) glance before extracting himself from between your thighs. He wastes absolutely no time in straightening out his clothes while you stare resolutely at the floor with flushed cheeks, refusing to meet any of their gazes. </p><p>Not a word is spoken by the Setter as he sweeps past the other third years, ignoring Tendou’s sly dig about ‘keeping it in his pants’, though he manages to spare the Captain a respectful nod on his way out. </p><p>Silence, thick and uncomfortable, settles in the room.</p><p>You really, really wish the floor would open up and swallow you whole rather than having to face the two remaining players looming in the doorway. It’s hardly the first time that they’ve seen you like this, legs spread for one of their teammates, but despite it becoming a regular fixture in your life, you haven’t quite managed to kick the burning shame that eats away at you.</p><p><em>Whore</em>, that vicious voice inside your head whispers.</p><p>All you want to do is retreat to your makeshift room, have a shower and curl up into your bed and sleep through the remainder of this training camp, but neither Ushijima nor Tendou have made a move to leave and you know that you’re not that lucky tonight.</p><p>You take an unsteady breath, fixing up your pants as you slide off the desk. “I-I’ll just go and-”</p><p>Ushijima interrupts before you can finish your half hearted excuse. “You will come with me, I’ll need your assistance tonight with my serves.”</p><p>You bite back a snort. Ushiwaka certainly doesn’t need your help with anything volleyball related, much less his cannon like serves, but you don’t dare argue. One look into those narrowed, olive eyes tells you that it’s not going to get you anywhere. Instead, you force a smile onto your face as you nod, “Of course.”</p><p>He grunts in acknowledgement, his expression still cold and unreadable - though that in itself is hardly unusual for the stoic Captain. </p><p>Maybe he senses your racing heart, thumping like a rabbit’s as you fight the urge to flee, or maybe it’s just for the sake of his own possessive pride, but as you step out of the classroom with them his arm settles across your lower back, fingers curling around your waist. On your other side, Tendou grins widely, throwing his own over your shoulders and leaning in to nuzzle affectionately against you. </p><p>“You need to loosen up a little, Y/N, you’re so stiff!” he says with a laugh that does nothing but set your nerves on edge. He kisses at your collarbone, big red eyes sweeping up to look at you, “Don’t worry, babe. We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight! Me ‘n Ushiwaka know <em>just</em> how to take care of our needy little manager.”</p><p>Somehow, his words don’t fill you with ease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed!! Let me know with some kudos or comments?? (please?) 💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>